memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Voyager
Star Trek: Voyager was the fourth live-action Star Trek series. It ran from 1995 to 2001, for seven seasons. *Main Title Theme (composed by Dennis McCarthy). Summary The Federation starship [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] is thrown into the Delta Quadrant by a mysterious alien force, the Caretaker. The Caretaker dies before it is able to send Voyager back, and the crew face a seventy-five year journey back to familiar territory. Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lt. Commander Tuvok *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Episode List Season 1 *Caretaker (double episode) *Parallax *Time and Again *Phage *The Cloud *Eye of the Needle *Ex Post Facto *Emanations *Prime Factors *State of Flux *Heroes and Demons *Cathexis *Faces *Jetrel *Learning Curve "The 37's", "Projections", "Twisted" and "Elogium" were produced during season one, but held back to season two. The series producers did not, however, know that UPN intended to do this and so the episodes have season one Stardates. Season 2 (26 episodes) *The 37's *Initiations *Projections *Elogium *Non Sequitur *Twisted *Parturition *Persistence of Vision *Tattoo *Cold Fire *Maneuvers *Resistance *Prototype *Alliances *Threshold *Meld *Dreadnought *Death Wish *Lifesigns *Investigations *Deadlock *Innocence *The Thaw *Tuvix *Resolutions *Basics, Part I "Basics, Part II", "Flashback", "False Profits" and "Sacred Ground" were produced during season two but held back to season three. Season 3 (26 episodes) *Basics, Part II *Flashback *The Chute *The Swarm *False Profits *Remember *Sacred Ground *Future's End, Part I *Future's End, Part II *Warlord *The Q and the Grey *Macrocosm *Fair Trade *Alter Ego *Coda *Blood Fever *Unity *Darkling *Rise *Favorite Son *Before and After *Real Life *Distant Origin *Displaced *Worst Case Scenario *Scorpion, Part I Season 4 (26 episodes) *Scorpion, Part II *The Gift *Nemesis *Day of Honor *Revulsion *The Raven *Scientific Method *Year of Hell, Part I *Year of Hell, Part II *Random Thoughts *Concerning Flight *Mortal Coil *Waking Moments *Message in a Bottle *Hunters *Prey *Retrospect *The Killing Game, Part I *The Killing Game, Part II *Vis á Vis *The Omega Directive *Unforgettable *Living Witness *Demon *One *Hope and Fear Season 5 (25 episodes) *Night *Drone *Extreme Risk *In the Flesh *Once Upon a Time *Timeless *Infinite Regress *Nothing Human *Thirty Days *Counterpoint *Latent Image *Bride of Chaotica! *Gravity *Bliss *Dark Frontier (feature-length) *The Disease *Course: Oblivion *The Fight *Think Tank *Juggernaut *Someone to Watch Over Me *11:59 *Relativity *Warhead *Equinox, Part I Season 6 (26 episodes) *Equinox, Part II *Survival Instinct *Barge of the Dead *Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy *Alice *Riddles *Dragon's Teeth *One Small Step *The Voyager Conspiracy *Pathfinder *Fair Haven *Blink of an Eye *Virtuoso *Memorial *Tsunkatse *Collective *Spirit Folk *Ashes to Ashes *Child's Play *Good Shepherd *Live Fast and Prosper *Muse *Fury *Life Line *The Haunting of Deck Twelve *Unimatrix Zero, Part I Season 7 (25 episodes) *Unimatrix Zero, Part II *Imperfection *Drive *Repression *Critical Care *Inside Man *Body and Soul *Nightingale *Flesh and Blood, Part I *Flesh and Blood, Part II *Shattered *Lineage *Repentance *Prophecy *The Void *Workforce, Part I *Workforce, Part II *Human Error *Q2 *Author, Author *Friendship One *Natural Law *Homestead *Renaissance Man *Endgame (feature-length) (169 episodes total)